Patent document 1 discloses a substrate in which a metal layer adheres to a surface of an insulating substrate. The metal layer is formed by stamping a metal plate into a predetermined pattern shape. The metal layer that is made of a metal plate can be bent to change its shape. Thus, a portion of the metal layer, which is made of a metal plate, is bent to form a bent portion that is used to add a function to the metal layer. For example, in patent document 1, an end portion of the metal layer is bent to form a bent portion that protrudes from the insulating substrate. The bent portion is used as a connection terminal to an external circuit. Further, depending on the shape or the like of the insulating substrate to which the metal layer adheres, various bent portions are formed in the metal layer.